Wedding
by therealladyearth
Summary: In a fit of sugoi-ness, a Dirk RP-er on Pesterchum and a random person named fandomRage get married. You don't have to read it, but it's fun.


**The weirdest role-playing I have had on pesterchum. The C is for current. WU: whatsUp, ET: epicTroll, FR: fandomRage, AO: abscondOblivion, BE: breadEnthusiast, SN: solarNuke and DC: decackleCackle. WU is rp-ing as Dirk, and I am WU. It is fail rp, so sorry in advance.  
**

**CET: **b3 strid3r!

**CWU**: |\/|e?◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: ok◥▶◂◤✧

**CET**: ):P

**CAO**: Things just got sugoi

**CWU**: (( i don't know dirk well... ))

**CWU**: (( :C ))

**CBE**: so sugoI

**CWU**: (( omg my quirks ))

**CBE**: just

**CET**: honk!

**CSN**: Some guys tried to send a cat into Russia with illegal stuff.

**CSN**: Or a Russian prison really

**CSN**: And

**CSN**: They got caught.

**CWU**: that is so uncool◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: Visually

**CSN**: Like

**CSN**: They taped the stuff to the poor cat's back.

**CSN**: XD

**CSN**: The Russian Mafia is being beaten to death by Putin.

**CAO**: Was the cat alive?

**CWU**: yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: They operate from the prisons.

**CWU**: it was◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: Yeah.

**CSN**: They tried to make the cat climb up the prison wall and into the prison.

**CDC**: o:

**CSN**: Then, it would be picked up by a prisoner.

**CSN**: XD

**CWU**: i heard about this◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: Yeah.

**CSN**: It's not new.

**CSN**: But it's hilarious.

**CWU**: it was on the news◥▶◂◤✧

**CET** ceased responding to memo.

**CWU**: poor cat◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: American news?

**CSN**: LOL

**CDC**: Is this about the Spy Cat thing?

**CWU**: yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: The one that got runover? xD

**CSN**: It's in a better place now.

**CWU**: that sucks so much.◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: It wasn't run over, was it?

**CBE**: poor thIng

**CWU**: (( ahahahaha why'm i trying to be dirk? ))

**CSN**: I didn't read that part.

**CDC**: It was :P

**CSN**: Aww

**CDC**: They spent over a million dollars and then BOOM. a big truck comes :C

**CDC**: *dollars on the cat

**CAO**: Wow

**CDC**: yup

**CDC**: oops, brb again. sorry :c

**CBE**: that Is a lot of moneY to spen on a at

**CWU**: damn◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: lolwut

**CWU**: the money◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: it's all gone◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: .-.

**CWU**: i must mourn it◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE**: a momment of sIlene for spY at and hIs moneY

**CAO**: Someone needs to play amazing grace for this occasion.

**CWU**: i got to make a picture out of money for that cat◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: it's on◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: right now◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN**: MY FACe

**CSN**:  . 

**CSN**: RAPED WITH A CROWBAR?

**CSN**: WHAT

**CSN**: WHY

**CAO**: ?

**CBE**: OH MY GOD

**CBE**: WHY

**CWU**: wtf◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: What is this I don't even?

**CWU**: asses◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: thats horrible◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: they arent human beings◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: :(

**CWU**: we need to cheer up somehow◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE**: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS

**CWU**: (( like with the fact i can't do irony ))

**CBE**: DANCING ON RAINBOWS

**CAO**: :D

**CWU**: bap stands for bunnies are puffy, not best awesome perfect or whatever the hell it is◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: o:

**CWU**: why is the word for fear of long words }{ippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: 'Bunnies are Popcorn'

**CWU**: popcorn is so friggin tasty◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: I know that word xD

**CDC**: There's a song for it actually

**CWU**: and now its bunnies◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: brb again

**CWU**: the world is slaughtering bunnies for movie snacks◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: i got to go to the movie theater◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: LOL

**CWU**: get me some bunny◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: yum◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE**: what If theY stIll squeeked when You ate them

**CBE**: movIes would be unbearable

**CURRENT fandomRage [CFR] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.**

**CFR**: what the what

**CWU**: my heart would go doki doki like a thousand japanese schoolgirls and id eat them◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: Bunnies are popcorn now

**CWU**: (( im rping as dirk ))

**CBE**: KAWAII POPCORN

**CWU**: (( for some reason ))

**CWU**: popcorn is the epitome of kawaii-ness◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: so dirk have you learned english yet?

**CWU**: let's all eat our kawaii bunny popcorn◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: *cough cough

**CWU**: no, im speaking alien right now◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: totally serious◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: mmmm sounds mother fucking legit

**CWU**: i love this person like roxy loves booze◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: this person is so fucking cool◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: Thats some serious love

**CFR**: woah man

**CWU**: i got to flip a table◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: at your coolnes◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: s◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: don't throw words around so easily

**CWU**: im serious◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: you got to marry me◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: you are so cool◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: awww yeah

**CFR**: leets get this mother fuckin weddin started

**CAO**: I'm glad I got to witness this moment.

**CWU**: who is going to be the priest◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: why lil cal of course

**CFR**: if the bastard shows up

**CAO**: He'll be here

**CWU**: my best bro◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: lil cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: where are you◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: i will cry rivers of blood◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: where u b lil cal

**CWU**: where are you◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: where for art thou lil cal

**CWU**: the rivers of blood are bubbling in my eyes as we speak◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE**: oh no

**CWU**: oh yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: its commmminggggg◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: man your rivers of blood be sparklin like gold

**CWU**: thats what she said◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: to myself◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: MMMMMHMMM

**CBE**: heheheh

**CAO**: :D

**CWU**: the golden blood tears are flowwwingggg calllll◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: whu◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: why◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: you left me◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: wasnt your motto bros before hos◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: lil cal why◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: He never left you. He's always been with you.

**CWU**: are you sure◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: Yes

**CWU**: my tears will not stop◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: bet he's with andrew hussie again

**CWU**: that jerk◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: stealing my cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE**: GODDAMNIT HUSSIE

**CWU**: didnt lord english kill you already *breaks fourth wall*◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: cal ◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: you better not be with gamzee◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: ill kill you◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: awwww snap

**CAO**: He probably is

**CWU**: dammit cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: i thought we shared something◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: he just doesn't have the IT factor no more

**CWU**: cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: im going◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: hos before bros◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: he dropped out of the coolkid club and hit the floor

**CBE**: *GASP*

**CWU**: my sugoiness just scared him◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: damn my sugoiness◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: but dont damn it◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: because im sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: awww shit sugoi ain't stand a chance now

**CAO**: How sugoi

**CWU**: i am sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: the word sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: i make it happen◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: looks like i gotta put my kawaii desu yo on

**CWU**: damn right◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: then my hear will go doki doki like thousands of perverted anime schoolboys◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: *heart◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: awww shit taking pictures under skirts

**CWU**: my nose will create a flood of blood◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: and i'll lick that shit up

**CAO**: All you need is someone to go 'kyaaaa'

**CWU**: thats so fucking legit◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: it'll be a mother fucking 'kyaa' course up in here

**CWU**: we got to get married you sexy beast◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: my heart explodes at the mere thought of you◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: okay, back :3

**CFR**: fuck yeah *fist bump*

**CWU**: i finally got my groove on◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: What happened while I was gone?

**CWU**: we were gonna get married◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: but fucking cal◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: They need a priest

**CWU**: abandonned us◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: Oh

**CFR**: somebody dropped the bass up in here

**CDC**: Can I be a bridesmaid

**CWU**: cals with goddamn gamzee◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: you can be the bridesmaid◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: Yay

**CAO**: Can I be the flowergirl?

**CWU**: fuck yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: YESS

**CWU**: so whos the priest◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: we need one◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: solar should be the priest

**CAO**: I second that motion

**CWU**: solar◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: gotta dress up like some mother fuckin japanese girls

**CDC**: Aww yuss

**CAO**: Sailor Uniforms?

**CFR**: heeelll yeah

**CWU**: my nose will spout fountains of blood for the sekushiness of you◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: ill go into a coma◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: from bloodloss◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: Going Sailor Moon on this wedding

**CWU**: fuck yea◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: and i'll spood feed you sexy beasts from the spoon of awesomeness

**CDC**: best wedding evurr

**CAO**: agreed

**CWU**: you are so sexy i will fucking die right now◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: its gonna go down in history

**CWU**: you are the death of me◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU**: except for the decapitation thing◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR**: shit good thing i mother fuckin died too yo

**CDC**: o:

**CDC**: wat

**CWU**: well be dead lovers◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO**: PLOT TWIST

**CWU**: like in harry potter◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: did you guys go god tier or somethin?

**CAO**: GOD TIER WEDDING

**CWU**: prince of hearts, remember◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC**: O:

**CFR**: necrophilia make out sessions

**CDC:** LOL

**CWU:** lets do this◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** somebody needs to invite a priest◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** were doin this man

**CBE:** I ould be a prIest

**CDP** ceased responding to memo.

**CWU:** please◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** ok

**CFR:** its gonna be a real rainbow rumpus party town

**CWU:** i need to marry this fucking awesome person◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** she we get thIs shIt started?

**CDC:** yuppers

**CWU:** hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY

**CWU:** for what◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** awww yeah

**CDC:** B)

**CAO:** Must. Not. Cry.

**CWU:** why are we gathered here, priest person◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** tell meeeee◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** nw◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** now◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** TO BIND TOGETHER TO EPIC PEEPDS IM HOLY MARIGENESS

**CDC:** omg, yes

**CDC:** this priest

**CDC:** I can't even

**CWU:** who is peepds and im◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** idk them◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** this mother fucker approves

**CWU:** introduce me◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO:** Guys, I'm gonna cry from the epicness

**CWU:** (( this moment will be saved on fanfiction ))

**CBE:** THE TWO EPIC PEEPS ARE

**CBE:** DIRK

**CWU:** omfg◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** thats me◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** dirk pls

**CFR:** shield your eyes or you might just get blind from this shit

**CBE:** AND FR

**CWU:** ◥▶◂◤✧◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** i love that person◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** so fucking much◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** This is so beautiful

**CDC:** q v q

**CBE:** DO YOU, DIRK, TAKE FR TO BE YOUR WEDDED EPIC PARTNER?

**CAO:** T-T

**CWU:** hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** because fr is awesome◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** so fucking awesome◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** like a double rainbow◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** AND DO YOU, FR, TAKE DIRK TO BE YOUR WEDDED EPIC PARTNER?

**CFR:** fuck to the yeah

**CFR:** because this shit was ment to happen

**CWU:** i fucking love you with all of my hear◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** heart◥▶◂◤✧

**CBE:** YOU MAY NOW HAVE SLOPPY MAKE OUTS

**CDC:** (/ q v q \)

**CWU:** sloppy makout time◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** Woohh

**CWU:** gotta get on my smolder◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** aw yiss◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** *sloppy as fuck hot make out scene*

**CWU:** *joins in frs self hot make out◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** *◥▶◂◤✧

**CSN:** I'll go for now.

**CSN:** k?

**CSN** ceased responding to memo.

**CDC:** Aw :C

**CAO:** :(

**CWU:** they left our awesome wedding◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** awwww maaan looks like its getting too hot up in here

**CWU:** :(◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** wait

**CDC:** who's the wife

**CWU:** me◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** in a fit of irony◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO:** I did not expect that

**CDC:** Dirk as an uke?

**CWU:** because im sugoi like that◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** Impossibiru!

**CAO:** Dirk is the uke?

**CWU:** naw◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO:** no

**CWU:** ill never bottom◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** im just the wife for irony◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** you say that now

**CAO:** The wife is the seme!

**CFR:** mwahahaha

**CWU:** oh shit◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** wat

**CDC:** you guys are destroying everything i ever knew

**CWU:** the pants i wear might be passed on to the husband◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** i might not control this relationshi[◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** p◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** ...what about the shades

**CFR:** only when the husband feels like wearin them as a crown on his lovely head

**CWU:** my shades are too fucking awesome to loose◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** lose◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** omfg◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** o2o

**CWU:** dave will never find a love like mine◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** aww

**CAO:** Poor Dave

**CDC:** poor Dave

**CWU:** mines as strong as lord english◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** :C

**CFR:** naww man i have siblings

**CWU:** oh shit◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** that is hot◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** o:

**CWU:** incestual marriages◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** fuck yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** damnn right

**CAO:** .-.

**CDC:** someone get dave in here

**CWU:** where the fuck is dave◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** dont tell me hes with gamzee too◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO:** With Karkat

**CDC:** we'll have a double marraige

**CWU:** hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** marriage

**CWU:** dave◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** get your ass here now◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** double marriage all the way across the mother fuckin sky

**CDC:** aww yus

**CWU:** like a fucking douvle rainbow◥▶◂◤✧

**CWU:** *double◥▶◂◤✧

**CFR:** heeelll yeah

**CFR:** awww shit bros, looks like i have to peace out

**CDC:** wattt

**CWU:** why◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** aww man :C

**CWU:** we just got married◥▶◂◤✧

**CAO:** I'll miss you

**CWU:** dam◥▶◂◤✧

**CDC:** fandom, why

**CWU:** (( can i add you to my chumlist? ))

**CFR:** heelll yeah

**CFR:** all you can

**CWU:** (( :D ))

**CFR:** you are all cool mother fucking material

**CDC:** wooh!

**CAO:** :)

**CWU:** (( you too bro/sis ))

**CDC:** Did you hear that, mom?

**CDC:** I'm cool! :O

**CWU:** (( to you too, litlle sister ))

**CWU:** (( who claims i am nt awesome ))

**CFR:** until we meet again awesomelings

**CWU:** (( not ))

**CWU:** (( omfg ))

**CWU:** (( ill miss you ))

**CWU:** (( goodbye ))

**CAO:** until we meet again

**CWU:** (( my friends ))

**CFR:** TOODLE LOO

**CWU:** (( until we meet again ))

**CDC:** Bye :C

**CFR** ceased responding to memo.

**CWU:** (( may god hold you in the palm of his hands ))

**CDC:** :v

**CWU:** (( should i change back now? ))

**CDC:** Yeah o:

**CWU:** (( or should i continue to fail-dirk ))

**And then, we continued talking, with me rp-ing as various other characters. If you want me to upload more, just ask.**

**Bai**

**I don't own homestuck.**

CET: b3 strid3r!

CWU: |\/|e?◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: ok◥▶◂◤✧

CET: ):P

CAO: Things just got sugoi

CWU: (( i don't know dirk well... ))

CWU: (( :C ))

CBE: so sugoI

CWU: (( omg my quirks ))

CBE: just

CET: honk!

CSN: Some guys tried to send a cat into Russia with illegal stuff.

CSN: Or a Russian prison really

CSN: And

CSN: They got caught.

CWU: that is so uncool◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: Visually

CSN: Like

CSN: They taped the stuff to the poor cat's back.

CSN: XD

CSN: The Russian Mafia is being beaten to death by Putin.

CAO: Was the cat alive?

CWU: yes◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: They operate from the prisons.

CWU: it was◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: Yeah.

CSN: They tried to make the cat climb up the prison wall and into the prison.

CDC: o:

CSN: Then, it would be picked up by a prisoner.

CSN: XD

CWU: i heard about this◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: Yeah.

CSN: It's not new.

CSN: But it's hilarious.

CWU: it was on the news◥▶◂◤✧

CET ceased responding to memo.

CWU: poor cat◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: American news?

CSN: LOL

CDC: Is this about the Spy Cat thing?

CWU: yes◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: The one that got runover? xD

CSN: It's in a better place now.

CWU: that sucks so much.◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: It wasn't run over, was it?

CBE: poor thIng

CWU: (( ahahahaha why'm i trying to be dirk? ))

CSN: I didn't read that part.

CDC: It was :P

CSN: Aww

CDC: They spent over a million dollars and then BOOM. a big truck comes :C

CDC: *dollars on the cat

CAO: Wow

CDC: yup

CDC: oops, brb again. sorry :c

CBE: that Is a lot of moneY to spen on a at

CWU: damn◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: lolwut

CWU: the money◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: it's all gone◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: .-.

CWU: i must mourn it◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: a momment of sIlene for spY at and hIs moneY

CAO: Someone needs to play amazing grace for this occasion.

CWU: i got to make a picture out of money for that cat◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: it's on◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: right now◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: MY FACe

CSN:  . 

CSN: RAPED WITH A CROWBAR?

CSN: WHAT

CSN: WHY

CAO: ?

CBE: OH MY GOD

CBE: WHY

CWU: wtf◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: What is this I don't even?

CWU: asses◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: thats horrible◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: they arent human beings◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: :(

CWU: we need to cheer up somehow◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: PINK FLUFFY UNICORNS

CWU: (( like with the fact i can't do irony ))

CBE: DANCING ON RAINBOWS

CAO: :D

CWU: bap stands for bunnies are puffy, not best awesome perfect or whatever the hell it is◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: o:

CWU: why is the word for fear of long words }{ippopotomonstrosesquipedaliophobia◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: 'Bunnies are Popcorn'

CWU: popcorn is so friggin tasty◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: I know that word xD

CDC: There's a song for it actually

CWU: and now its bunnies◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: brb again

CWU: the world is slaughtering bunnies for movie snacks◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i got to go to the movie theater◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: LOL

CWU: get me some bunny◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: yum◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: what If theY stIll squeeked when You ate them

CBE: movIes would be unbearable

CURRENT fandomRage [CFR] RIGHT NOW responded to memo.

CFR: what the what

CWU: my heart would go doki doki like a thousand japanese schoolgirls and id eat them◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: Bunnies are popcorn now

CWU: (( im rping as dirk ))

CBE: KAWAII POPCORN

CWU: (( for some reason ))

CWU: popcorn is the epitome of kawaii-ness◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: so dirk have you learned english yet?

CWU: let's all eat our kawaii bunny popcorn◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: *cough cough

CWU: no, im speaking alien right now◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: totally serious◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: mmmm sounds mother fucking legit

CWU: i love this person like roxy loves booze◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: this person is so fucking cool◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: Thats some serious love

CFR: woah man

CWU: i got to flip a table◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: at your coolnes◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: s◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: don't throw words around so easily

CWU: im serious◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: you got to marry me◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: you are so cool◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awww yeah

CFR: leets get this mother fuckin weddin started

CAO: I'm glad I got to witness this moment.

CWU: who is going to be the priest◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: why lil cal of course

CFR: if the bastard shows up

CAO: He'll be here

CWU: my best bro◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: lil cal◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: where are you◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: cal◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i will cry rivers of blood◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: where u b lil cal

CWU: where are you◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: where for art thou lil cal

CWU: the rivers of blood are bubbling in my eyes as we speak◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: oh no

CWU: oh yes◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: its commmminggggg◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: man your rivers of blood be sparklin like gold

CWU: thats what she said◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: to myself◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: MMMMMHMMM

CBE: heheheh

CAO: :D

CWU: the golden blood tears are flowwwingggg calllll◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: whu◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: why◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: you left me◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: wasnt your motto bros before hos◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: lil cal why◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: He never left you. He's always been with you.

CWU: are you sure◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: Yes

CWU: my tears will not stop◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: bet he's with andrew hussie again

CWU: that jerk◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: stealing my cal◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: GODDAMNIT HUSSIE

CWU: didnt lord english kill you already *breaks fourth wall*◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: cal ◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: you better not be with gamzee◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: ill kill you◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awwww snap

CAO: He probably is

CWU: dammit cal◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i thought we shared something◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: he just doesn't have the IT factor no more

CWU: cal◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: im going◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: hos before bros◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: he dropped out of the coolkid club and hit the floor

CBE: *GASP*

CWU: my sugoiness just scared him◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: damn my sugoiness◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: but dont damn it◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: because im sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awww shit sugoi ain't stand a chance now

CAO: How sugoi

CWU: i am sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: the word sugoi◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i make it happen◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: looks like i gotta put my kawaii desu yo on

CWU: damn right◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: then my hear will go doki doki like thousands of perverted anime schoolboys◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: *heart◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awww shit taking pictures under skirts

CWU: my nose will create a flood of blood◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: and i'll lick that shit up

CAO: All you need is someone to go 'kyaaaa'

CWU: thats so fucking legit◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: it'll be a mother fucking 'kyaa' course up in here

CWU: we got to get married you sexy beast◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: my heart explodes at the mere thought of you◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: okay, back :3

CFR: fuck yeah *fist bump*

CWU: i finally got my groove on◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: What happened while I was gone?

CWU: we were gonna get married◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: but fucking cal◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: They need a priest

CWU: abandonned us◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: Oh

CFR: somebody dropped the bass up in here

CDC: Can I be a bridesmaid

CWU: cals with goddamn gamzee◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: yes◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: you can be the bridesmaid◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: Yay

CAO: Can I be the flowergirl?

CWU: fuck yes◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: YESS

CWU: so whos the priest◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: we need one◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: solar should be the priest

CAO: I second that motion

CWU: solar◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: gotta dress up like some mother fuckin japanese girls

CDC: Aww yuss

CAO: Sailor Uniforms?

CFR: heeelll yeah

CWU: my nose will spout fountains of blood for the sekushiness of you◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: ill go into a coma◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: from bloodloss◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: Going Sailor Moon on this wedding

CWU: fuck yea◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: and i'll spood feed you sexy beasts from the spoon of awesomeness

CDC: best wedding evurr

CAO: agreed

CWU: you are so sexy i will fucking die right now◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: its gonna go down in history

CWU: you are the death of me◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: except for the decapitation thing◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: shit good thing i mother fuckin died too yo

CDC: o:

CDC: wat

CWU: well be dead lovers◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: PLOT TWIST

CWU: like in harry potter◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: did you guys go god tier or somethin?

CAO: GOD TIER WEDDING

CWU: prince of hearts, remember◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: O:

CFR: necrophilia make out sessions

CDC: LOL

CWU: lets do this◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: somebody needs to invite a priest◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: were doin this man

CBE: I ould be a prIest

CDP ceased responding to memo.

CWU: please◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: ok

CFR: its gonna be a real rainbow rumpus party town

CWU: i need to marry this fucking awesome person◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: she we get thIs shIt started?

CDC: yuppers

CWU: hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: WE ARE GATHERED HERE TODAY

CWU: for what◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awww yeah

CDC: B)

CAO: Must. Not. Cry.

CWU: why are we gathered here, priest person◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: tell meeeee◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: nw◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: now◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: TO BIND TOGETHER TO EPIC PEEPDS IM HOLY MARIGENESS

CDC: omg, yes

CDC: this priest

CDC: I can't even

CWU: who is peepds and im◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: idk them◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: this mother fucker approves

CWU: introduce me◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: Guys, I'm gonna cry from the epicness

CWU: (( this moment will be saved on fanfiction ))

CBE: THE TWO EPIC PEEPS ARE

CBE: DIRK

CWU: omfg◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: thats me◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: dirk pls

CFR: shield your eyes or you might just get blind from this shit

CBE: AND FR

CWU: ◥▶◂◤✧◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i love that person◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: so fucking much◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: This is so beautiful

CDC: q v q

CBE: DO YOU, DIRK, TAKE FR TO BE YOUR WEDDED EPIC PARTNER?

CAO: T-T

CWU: hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: because fr is awesome◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: so fucking awesome◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: like a double rainbow◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: AND DO YOU, FR, TAKE DIRK TO BE YOUR WEDDED EPIC PARTNER?

CFR: fuck to the yeah

CFR: because this shit was ment to happen

CWU: i fucking love you with all of my hear◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: heart◥▶◂◤✧

CBE: YOU MAY NOW HAVE SLOPPY MAKE OUTS

CDC: (/ q v q \)

CWU: sloppy makout time◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: Woohh

CWU: gotta get on my smolder◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: aw yiss◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: *sloppy as fuck hot make out scene*

CWU: *joins in frs self hot make out◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: *◥▶◂◤✧

CSN: I'll go for now.

CSN: k?

CSN ceased responding to memo.

CDC: Aw :C

CAO: :(

CWU: they left our awesome wedding◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: awwww maaan looks like its getting too hot up in here

CWU: :(◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: wait

CDC: who's the wife

CWU: me◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: in a fit of irony◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: I did not expect that

CDC: Dirk as an uke?

CWU: because im sugoi like that◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: Impossibiru!

CAO: Dirk is the uke?

CWU: naw◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: no

CWU: ill never bottom◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: im just the wife for irony◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: you say that now

CAO: The wife is the seme!

CFR: mwahahaha

CWU: oh shit◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: wat

CDC: you guys are destroying everything i ever knew

CWU: the pants i wear might be passed on to the husband◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: i might not control this relationshi[◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: p◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: ...what about the shades

CFR: only when the husband feels like wearin them as a crown on his lovely head

CWU: my shades are too fucking awesome to loose◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: lose◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: omfg◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: o2o

CWU: dave will never find a love like mine◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: aww

CAO: Poor Dave

CDC: poor Dave

CWU: mines as strong as lord english◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: :C

CFR: naww man i have siblings

CWU: oh shit◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: that is hot◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: o:

CWU: incestual marriages◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: fuck yes◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: damnn right

CAO: .-.

CDC: someone get dave in here

CWU: where the fuck is dave◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: dont tell me hes with gamzee too◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: With Karkat

CDC: we'll have a double marraige

CWU: hell yes◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: marriage

CWU: dave◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: get your ass here now◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: double marriage all the way across the mother fuckin sky

CDC: aww yus

CWU: like a fucking douvle rainbow◥▶◂◤✧

CWU: *double◥▶◂◤✧

CFR: heeelll yeah

CFR: awww shit bros, looks like i have to peace out

CDC: wattt

CWU: why◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: aww man :C

CWU: we just got married◥▶◂◤✧

CAO: I'll miss you

CWU: dam◥▶◂◤✧

CDC: fandom, why

CWU: (( can i add you to my chumlist? ))

CFR: heelll yeah

CFR: all you can

CWU: (( :D ))

CFR: you are all cool mother fucking material

CDC: wooh!

CAO: :)

CWU: (( you too bro/sis ))

CDC: Did you hear that, mom?

CDC: I'm cool! :O

CWU: (( to you too, litlle sister ))

CWU: (( who claims i am nt awesome ))

CFR: until we meet again awesomelings

CWU: (( not ))

CWU: (( omfg ))

CWU: (( ill miss you ))

CWU: (( goodbye ))

CAO: until we meet again

CWU: (( my friends ))

CFR: TOODLE LOO

CWU: (( until we meet again ))

CDC: Bye :C

CFR ceased responding to memo.

CWU: (( may god hold you in the palm of his hands ))

CDC: :v

CWU: (( should i change back now? ))

CDC: Yeah o:

CWU: (( or should i continue to fail-dirk ))


End file.
